After the Storm
by Kelebcarak
Summary: A conversation between old friends Slash LMSS with mentions of DMHP nothing graphic


Note: I don't usually condone this pairing, but I had a good idea, and I don't just throw away good ideas. I do, however, enjoy the pairing of Harry/Draco.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
  
Please no anti-slash flaming. I take constructive criticism, but not outright flames.  
  
After the Storm  
  
Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape sat in the parlor of the Malfoy manor, having a heated discussion. Lord Voldemort had been vanquished some 3 years previously, talking with him Bellatrix and Roldolphus Lestrange, Narcissa Malfoy, Augustus Rookwood, Crabbe and Goyle Sr. and Jr., Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Peter Pettigrew, Walden Macnair, Mulciber, and countless other Death Eaters and general supporters of the dark lord. Lucius and Severus alone seemed to have avoided death for their support, at one time or another, of the dark lord.  
  
At this precise moment, the two of them had been having a discussion about the man that they had both supported at some point.  
  
"So, you were really a spy for Dumbledore?" said Lucius, looking impressed "I mean, I always suspected that you were keeping something from the dark lord, but the idea that you might have been a spy never even crossed my mind."  
  
"Indeed, I was a spy for Dumbledore. I didn't expect you to pick up on it though, given your history of general denial of everything that might sully the name of Malfoy," Severus replied disdainfully. "You even disowned your own son when you found out that he was involved with Potter. You passed it off as if Draco had committed an entirely different offense."  
  
Lucius remembered well the day that he had come home early from work to find his son and the Potter boy half naked and making out on the living room couch. He had promptly yelled at the top of his lungs for Draco to grab his belongings, leave the house, and never come back again. He presumed that Draco and the Potter boy were living somewhere together, as both of them had enough money and good enough jobs to do so. They had both found respectable and estimable jobs working for the Ministry. The Potter boy had become an Auror, and Draco was working for Gringotts. Lucius was still not sure what Draco did for Gringotts, but he found that he did not care.  
  
"Severus, why did we become so distant after we left school?" Lucius implored. "I remember that we used to almost be friends."  
  
"In my memory of it, we were more than friends," replied Severus. "I guess we just simply grew apart. Even during our school days we had different interests. I suppose we had our similarities, but on the whole, we were very different people."  
  
Lucius contemplated for a moment. "Do you think that things would ever return to the way that they were during our school days?"  
  
Severus debated this for a moment before replying "No, I don't think that they could. Our lives have simply become too different."  
  
Lucius sighed. "It's getting late Severus. Unless you plan on staying the night here, which you are welcome to do, you should be getting on your way."  
  
Severus looked at Lucius, slightly surprised. "I was actually going to ask if I could stay the night here. My home is at the moment being inspected by the Ministry, and they have asked me to stay out for 48 hours."  
  
"Fine, you know where the extra bedrooms are. Make yourself at home I one of them. The room next to where my son used to reside should be good, as Draco's loud music no longer permeates that area of the manor."  
  
"Thank you." Severus began to go up the stairs.  
  
As he had almost reached the top step, Lucius' voice came up. "Severus, have you even dated since our school days?"  
  
"In fact, no, I haven't. I don't think that I ever let go of the memories that I have of you when we were young. Too many memories of you pushing me up against walls and into dark classrooms. Not to mention the time in the library." Severus walked back down the stairs, stopping in front of Lucius and leaning slightly against the banister.  
  
"If I remember correctly, Severus, It was you who came on to me.'  
  
"Hmm, maybe you're right. Regardless, we got in a lot of trouble for our antics all those times. Perhaps that's why you didn't really ever accept Draco and Harry's relationship. You remember too well all of the Howlers that your parents sent you when the teachers found us together in the corridors. Is that why you got married to Narcissa immediately after you left school?"  
  
"Yes, my parents were very ashamed of me at that point. They told me that they would forgive me if I forgot about my relationship with you and married the girl that they had chosen. But I never forgot Severus. Never."  
  
"Neither did I"  
  
They merely considered one another for long moments. Severus began to say "Luc-" before he was cut off by Lucius' lips on his. 


End file.
